


The Monsters Inside

by still_lycoris



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian gets lost in America, he takes refuge in a mostly empty mansion. The two inhabitants are more interesting than he was expecting ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monsters Inside

1969\. I was journeying around America for the second time in my long life. It hadn’t changed very much. Sometimes, the most depressing thing about the world is that it doesn’t change all that much at all. Oh, the trappings alter but overall, people remain obsessed with the same things, say the same things, do the same things. I’m always questing for something … different.

Still. There _are_ always new and interesting people everywhere for all sorts of … activities so I was enjoying myself on the whole. Unfortunately, sometimes “new and interesting” people become “angry and unreasonable” people due to the smallest of misunderstandings and that was why I was currently wandering around some extremely empty roads rather late at night and hoping that I might find somewhere to stay. Which, of course, I did.

Admittedly, the place I found was a little larger than I was expecting. A veritable mansion, in fact. The “private” sign hanging on the gate wasn’t promising but since it was raining and I was freezing, I decided to risk it anyway. I’ve dealt with angry people with shotguns before – although I hoped they wouldn’t shoot me, I was very fond of this particular shirt.

The man who answered the door was _not_ brandishing a shotgun. He just looked rather confused, so I turned on my considerable charm and spun him my story about being lost in the rain and needing some shelter for the night and just how grateful I would be …

“I’ll … I’ll have to check with Charles.”

“Charles” turned out to be the owner and the only other occupant of the tremendous house. He was scruffier than his friend and had the look of someone who liked solitude and scotch a little too much. He stared at me rather blankly, then waved a hand as though it was too hard to really take me in.

“Oh, let him stay the night, Hank.”

Hank found me a room, still clearly quite flustered – which was hardly surprising, since I got the impression it had only been him and Charles for quite some time. The place had that smell, the smell of neglect and loneliness that lingered in long-abandoned things.

“You mustn’t mind Charles. He didn’t mean … it’s been hard for him lately. Do you … I can find you some clothes? If you need them …?”

“That would be great, thank you.”

I favoured him with one of my best smiles and he turned a fetching shade of pink and hurried off to find me something. I took a lovely long shower and then got changed, admittedly wondering as I did exactly who had owned them before. There was a mystery here, a mystery that might be better off unsolved – but I had never, ever liked to leave a mystery unsolved.

I took a little wander around the place, peering into rooms. Most of them were clearly not in use, a thick layer of dust covering everything. It had the look of a school about some of it – desks and equipment lying around the place. It would also explain the amount of bedrooms everywhere.

Eventually, I wandered into what seemed to be a library. This room obviously saw a little more use than some of the others. There was less dust and more clutter, things randomly tossed everywhere. There was a half-finished game of chess sitting on a table which caught my attention. It looked like it hadn’t been played for a while which reminded me briefly of my two “brothers” in Brighton. Some things weren’t worth remembering.

“You probably shouldn’t touch that. It’s Charles’s.”

Hank was in the doorway, watching me. I gave him a smile and stepped back.

“Sorry. I was hoping to find you, to say thank you for the clothes and I got lost. It’s such a big place, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s … it’s big all right,” he said, sounding depressed. 

“Why is it just the two of you?”

“I … it was a school but … we had to close and … well. I stayed with Charles to … look after things.”

Well, given the thirty seconds or so I’d seen of Charles, he didn’t look capable of looking after anything very much on his own but I did wonder if there was another meaning to Hank’s words. Two men living alone in a giant, lonely place like this … well, I knew what _I’d_ be doing to pass the time. And Hank was a good-looking man, that was for sure. Particularly if you went for the sweet, academic type …

I moved closer to him and gave him a sympathetic look.

“It must be so difficult, taking care of this huge place on your own.”

Putty in my hands. 

“It’s … it’s been hard sometimes. But it’s my home and I can’t leave Charles so … I do my best. I don’t mind.”

“Really? You don’t get … lonely?”

He blushed – very prettily – and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I have Charles. I’ve never been much of a people person anyway. I prefer my work. I have a lot of time to do experiments … it’s really not so bad.”

“Experiments? Are you a scientist then?”

His eyes lit up and he invited me to come and see his laboratory. It was … well, it was a laboratory, although even I could see the equipment in there was pretty expensive. Charles obviously provided well for his live-in. I admired the place appropriately and Hank told me a few of the things he was attempting to discover – mostly, it was all Greek to me, although I’ve picked up more than you might expect over the years. But I nodded and smiled and made the right sort of impressed noises and watched him begin to glow with pride and enthusiasm. He was even prettier when he was glowing.

So I kissed him.

He made a most delightful noise and started kissing back _very_ shyly – clearly hadn’t done this much before. I put my arms around his waist and kissed a bit more firmly and then he pulled back – but not very far.

“I, I … what are you doing?”

“Am I mistaken?” I asked. “I thought you weren’t with Charles … ”

“I, I’m … not, I … no, we … but … ”

“Well then. What’s the problem?”

I kissed him again and he moaned. I suspected he was thinking of all _sorts_ of problems but most of them were going to be very boring and answered more easily by just carrying on kissing him. 

It worked. His kisses grew more eager, more confident and he pressed against me, hands clutching at my shoulders. He had surprisingly sharp fingernails but that wasn’t really a problem – in fact, I rather liked it. What can I say? I like a bit of clawing.

Which was fortunate because his clawing was beginning to increase in a way that I certainly would not have expected. He was tugging at my clothes, pushing me back rather hard against the bench, gripping and squeezing in a way that was very stimulating but also very surprising.

Then I opened my eyes and saw that he had turned blue.

Now, I’ve done quite a lot of things that would shock quite a lot of people but I have to admit, the amount of blue people that I have kissed is … well, he was the first and in fact, currently still the only. The surprise was mildly off-putting, although the fact that he was clearly absolutely desperate for me was certainly a tonic. I wondered if he was going to stop when he noticed – which was almost certainly going to because now he was blue and becoming more hairy.

He was kissing my neck and shoulder now – were those _fangs_ I could feel? – which left my mouth free.

“Not that I want to spoil this increasingly excellent moment but … you do realise that you are now a fetching shade of cobalt?”

He jerked backwards so fast that I nearly fell off the table. Damn. Moment broken. I managed to get my balance and gave him what I hoped was a look that suggested I wasn’t even a little bit worried.

“I’m so sorry!” His voice was rougher, harsher. “I’m … oh God, I’m sorry, I won’t hurt you, I promise … ”

“Well then, no need to panic. You don’t have to run away. As long as you don’t intend to kill me, I’m not that worried. I will try anything once – or twice … ”

“You … you can’t possibly still want … ”

“Why not?”

I was pretty certain that I wasn’t going to get my wish. This … blue attack … was obviously something involuntary and obviously something that did not make Hank happy. He was shying back still, edging a little closer to the door as though he was going to run away at any moment. I tried not to sigh. I do so hate getting all hot and bothered without release.

“I’m a monster.”

I couldn’t help laughing a little at that statement.

“Well, you _look_ like a monster, I will grant you that. But I’ve met _real_ monsters, Hank McCoy. You really don’t qualify.”

I could tell he didn’t know what to say to that. A part of him believed me – or at least wanted to. The rest of him was obviously too repulsed by his own skin to even consider my words. I sighed and got off my perch. Unless I felt like rooting Charles out, it was obvious that I wasn’t going to get fucked tonight and if I wasn’t getting fucked, well, I would rather be sleeping.

“You shouldn’t be scared of yourself. If this is something that you can’t change, you might as well embrace it.”

He looked away from me and I knew that my excellent advice was not being listened to. Well, he would please himself. People always did.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered again, looking away from me.

“Don’t worry about it. And don’t worry – I won’t tell anybody that you are slightly different. I am always grateful to those who help me. Besides, I know what it is to have a secret.”

I wondered what he would think if he knew _my_ secrets. Because between the two of us, I knew which one was more of a monster.

No matter what we both looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
